Dos países, un enemigo
by karitox
Summary: Varias personas dicen ser inocentes, pero al corroborar sus nombres las pistas los inculpan de un "delito". Sherlock Holmes junto a su amigo John Watson tendrán que resolver un misterio que los llevará a su país de origen, Francia.
1. Prólogo

Primero que nada, esta es mi primera historia de Sherlock Holmes, así que mil disculpas si tengo alguna falla en los personajes y cosas así.  
Espero que les guste y una última cosa, hoy día solo subire el prólogo y puede que mañana suba el primer capítulo. Desde ya, disfruten de la lectura.

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí le pertenece al señor Arthur Conan Doyle. =)  
_

* * *

Dos países un enemigo

_Prólogo_

El sol se escondía detrás de la torre Eiffel, el cielo era de color anaranjado y la tarde era perfecta para los enamorados que se encontraban en el lugar observando el maravilloso paisaje que les entregaba la naturaleza. Pero para una persona que se hallaba en su hogar, aquel panorama no era de su agrado, ni menos en ese momento que se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, esperando que algo sucediese o alguien entrará por la puerta. Miró el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, ya habían pasado quince minutos de la hora fijada, suspiró; algo no andaba bien... Se paró de su asiento y camino en dirección a la ventana, le encantaba mirar el lugar donde se encontraba la torre Eiffel, aquella torre que hasta hace tres años atrás fue un gran proyecto, y que ahora se erguía frente a todos los parisinos. Poco a poco aquella torre parecía que cobraba vida, ya que las luces comenzaban a encenderse, hasta que la última luz se encendió en la punta.

El aire otoñal entraba por la ventana, le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro, más si es en aquella época del año que tanto le encantaba, le hacia sentir libre de todos los pensamientos que tenía, o mejor dicho como si le hiciera olvidar todas y cada una de sus responsabilidades. Los minutos seguían pasando y aún no sabia nada de su amiga, presentía que algo podía pasar... Cerro los ojos fuertemente, trato de olvidarse de aquellos presentimientos, ya que en su profesión no sé puede trabajar con eso, y si sigue así puede terminar acostumbrándose a resolver todo solo con presentimientos; pero eso ahora ya no importaba, lo único que tenia en mente es que ese mensaje llégase a destino lo antes posible.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación, la dejo sorprendida... No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en aquel momento. La silueta de un hombre caía desde la punta de la torre Eiffel, y por algunos segundos, creyó ver algo o a alguien que se encontraba en el tercer piso de la torre...Lo más sorprendente era que prácticamente no habían personas en ese lugar, hasta hace un momento.

* * *

**Primero...Mil perdones por ser tan corto, pero era justo como tenía que quedar el prólogo xD.**

**Segundo... ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí. Dejen sus reviews con críticas (constructivas, obviamente) y también para saber su opinión.**

**Saludos.**


	2. ¿Alcance de nombres?

Hola a todos: Por fin subo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Sherlock Holmes. Espero que les guste.^^  
Otra cosa... el lunes 15 comienzan las clases en mi Universidad, pues se me hará difícil seguir escribiendo y/o subir seguido, pero no se preocupen por que este fic seguira sí o sí, puede que demore, pero seguira.

Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí, pertener a Arthur Conan Doyle, y Sherrinford Holmes le pertenece a otro escritor; por último la Sra. agatha Bonnet, Arthur Potter, y un tal Grint que se menciona por ahí... Me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_______

_Capítulo1_

_¿Alcance de nombres?, demasiada coincidencia_

Holmes y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando en silencio, Sherlock como casi todas las mañanas leía muy concentrada mente el times y a su lado derecho se encontraban dos periódicos más (Leds Mercury y el Western Morning News) que esperaban a ser leídos.

Desde que conocí a Sherlock hace algunos años atrás, nunca me había dado cuenta-hasta ahora- que él fruncía el ceño al leer algo importante o que cuando no le interesa algo suspira y cambia la situación a una más amena; como lo había echo con la Sra. Hudson hace algunos momentos, ella le había preguntado sobre Sherrinford Holmes (primo de mi amigo), con quien desde hace algunos meses no se hablan y ni siquiera se escriben. Todo por una discusión de la cual nunca supe el motivo.

De un momento a otro, el clima cambió; de un día parcialmente soleado a uno muy lluvioso. Yo seguía con mi vista fija en Sherlock, hasta que la entrada de uno de los irregulares de Baker Street me hizo dar un respingo, aquel chico traía un telegrama para mi amigo. Holmes como siempre les daba algunas monedas a los muchachos (los irregulares de Baker Street) en forma de agradecimiento.

—Hasta que deja de observarme Watson—dijo Holmes sonriendo con satisfacción. Y yo como siempre quedaba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?, usted me estaba dando la espalda... ¿O a caso también tiene ojos en ella?— agregué, pero luego me sentí muy tonto ante aquella suposición.

— Yo pensé que un medico tenía bien en claro en que parte del cuerpo tenemos los ojos—respondió sarcásticamente y dándose vuelta para hablar frente a frente, a la vez que yo sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas—

—Veo que le llego una carta. ¿Es del inspector Lestrade?—pregunté curiosamente

— Sí. ¿Ya terminó de desayunar?, ¡vamos! Acompáñeme a Scotland Yard. Por primera vez después de seis meses sin tener comunicación, ahora la tendremos. —Yo solo asentí, tome mi bastón, chaqueta, sombrero; y salimos del #221 B.

Rápidamente tomamos un coche, por lo que noté era algo importante; ya que sentí a Holmes preocupado y ni siquiera intercambiamos palabras en el camino, cosa muy extraña en él quien a pesar de estar concentrado en algún caso, de igual manera hablaba y me exponía lo que el pensaba de lo sucedido.

— Lo veo muy preocupado, ¿Acaso aquel telegrama influenció en su cambio de humor, de hoy en la mañana?

—Mi amigo fijo su mirada en mi— Algo sucedió con Sherrinford, no se preocupe el esta bien... Si es que estaba pensando en la muerte. Lestrade no me explica nada en el telegrama, solo que tengo que presentarme. Pero estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo más.

Solo asentí, y fije la mirada al paisaje que nos daba Londres. Siempre que observaba con detenimiento la ciudad, me podía dar cuenta la precariedad en la que vivían algunas personas. ¿Será que algún día la distinción entre los de alta sociedad y los que no lo son, ya no exista?, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará para que todos seamos iguales?. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía rabia; rabia contra lo que lo tienen todo, y no hacen nada para ayudar a lo que no tienen nada.

—Pasarán miles de años antes que aquellas personas de sombreros, bastones y ropa importada, no se fijen en el dinero.— Respondió Holmes— No me mire extrañado Watson. Sé que cuando piensa en cosas como estas, usted cada vez más aprieta los puños, pero su mirada sigue siendo la misma; Como en este caso. — Sonrío.

—Cada vez me sorprende más, y déjeme decirle que viviendo con usted ya casi por dos años, me sigue sorprendiendo, más aún cuando se fija en detalles minúsculos como esos— Agregué

— Es mi trabajo. Pare aquí por favor—Dijo Holmes, a la vez que el hombre detenía el coche frente a Scotland Yard.

Bajamos de aquel transporte y entramos a las oficinas de Scotland Yard. En la puerta nos recibió uno de los policías y nos dirigió a la oficina del inspector Lestrade, quien nos esperaba.

— Señor. Holmes, Doctor Watson, que bueno que llegaron. Ya no sé que hacer con todo esto... Es confuso, hay veces que pienso que puede ser culpable, pero luego me retracto.

—Eso sucede cuando no se tienen suficientes pruebas— Dijo Holmes— Dígame, ¿En que celda se encuentra Sherrinford?

— ¿Cómo supo que lo tenía aquí?— Preguntó un poco sorprendido Lestrade

— Ud. lo mencionó cuando dijo _"Hay veces que pienso que puede ser culpable, pero luego me retracto"_. Hasta donde tengo entendido, aquí solo vienen los culpables ¿no? O por lo menos, los que Ud. cree que lo son. — Sonrío y el inspector fijo una mirada seria a mi amigo.

—Sígame, lo llevaré hasta la celda—

Salimos de la oficina y el inspector le pidió las llaves de la celda a un tal Grint. Este se las dio y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta custodiada por otro policía, quien al vernos nos permitió el paso a un pasillo con varias celdas.

—Sherrinford Holmes, acérquese— ordenó autoritariamente el inspector

— Les dije perfectamente que no quería verlo— Habló desde la penumbra el primo de mi amigo— ¿Acaso el estar entre estos barrotes, no se me permite tomar decisiones?

— Eres libre de tomar decisiones, pero por ahora no estas apto para discutir— Habló Sherlock.

—Vienes a perder tu tiempo, no necesito tu ayuda— Agrego Sherrinford, dejando ver su rostro en la poca luz que entraba en una de las ventas. Observándolo fijamente, tenía las mismas facciones de Sherlock, con la única diferencia la altura, Sherrinford era mucho más alto que su primo

— Aunque no lo quieras te sacaré de aquí, pero antes debo saber que fue lo que paso realmente—Finalizo Sherlock fijando su mirada en el inspector Lestrade.

— Se le acusa de tráfico y robo con violencia— decía Lestrade leyendo un informe—

—Ya le dije que yo no hice nada de eso, es más se supone que hoy día debería haber viajado a Irlanda, a terminar unos negocios. —Respondió Sherrinford mirando a mi amigo fijamente a los ojos.

—Después hablaremos de eso, Sherrinford. Ahora quiero saber, ¿Qué día sucedieron los delitos? Y... ¿Tienes testigos que confirmen lo contrario?

—Nuestros policías dicen que sucedieron hace una semana—Ante aquellas palabras Sherlock soltó una risa— Lo averiguaron varias veces, para estar seguros.

—Confío en sus policías, pero no en sus resultados. ¿Qué hiciste hace una semana atrás, Sherrinford?—Pregunto Holmes.

—Hace una semana...Si mal no recuerdo, me encontraba en casa de un amigo, que estaba enfermo. Él mismo se los puede corroborar, su nombre es Arthur Potter.

— ¿Arthur Potter?, ¿el mejor médico de todo Londres?—Pregunté emocionado, y el primo de mi amigo asintió— Por lo que sé, el estaba enfermo del corazón.

— ¿Estaba?—preguntaron los primos Holmes

—Sí, el Dr. Potter murió hace tres días. ¿Acaso ud Holmes no leyó completamente el periódico?— Sherlock y Sherrinford negaron, claramente no había sido concreto con la pregunta; pero gracias a eso me dí cuenta que no solo tenían en común el parecido, si no que también la forma de ser.

— ¿Qué día fue exactamente la visita?—Pregunto Sherlock— trata recordarlo.

— Fue... Fue exactamente el día de su cumpleaños Arthur cumplía los trece de Enero. Ese mismo día lo fui a visitar.

— ¿Qué fecha tiene Inspector?

—Doce de Enero—

— Los acontecimientos sucedieron hace una semana y un día, para ser específicos.—Arrugo el ceño Holmes— ¿En el hogar del Sr. Potter, se encontraba otra persona?

—Sí, se encontraba una señora, Arthur me contó que era su nueva ama de llaves, pero que no hablaba el español, solo el Frances; pero ha vivido durante veinte y cinco años en Londres.

—Inspector, le enviaré un telegrama cuando regrese a Baker Street, no sin antes que ad suelte de todos los cargos a Sherrinford. En el telegrama se lo explicare todo.

Salimos de Scotland Yard rápidamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro de Londres. Al principio no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer Holmes, ni mucho menos a donde quería ir. Y antes de que le preguntara algo nos detuvimos frente a una juguetería.

—Watson, usted estará aquí. Escuche bien. Entre a la juguetería y diríjase a los estantes donde están los camiones. Ahí encontrara a Wiggins, estará vestido con pantalón corto café, y un chaleco verde. Dígale que se dirija al correo central y retire una carta para S.H que viene desde Paris, Francia. Y luego diríjase a Baker Street y espéreme allí junto a Wiggins.

— ¿Por qué cree que le llego una carta desde Francia?

—Se lo explicaré cuando llegue a Baker Street. Solo haga lo que le pido y espéreme, no creo que demore demasiado.

Asentí y entre a la juguetería. Había muchos niños junto a sus padres. Algunos se encontraban jugando con barcos, y otros con automóviles. Al igual que las niñas con unas muñecas de trapo y peluches de todos los tamaños y colores. Comencé a buscar los estantes que contenían los camiones, pero con tantos niños y adultos allí dentro no lo encontraba.

— ¡Papá!— Gritaba un niño, corriendo hacia mi.

— ¿Qué?, estas equivocado yo... —Aquel niño comenzó a reír, mientras yo seguía sin entender.

— Dr. Watson soy Wiggins—susurro— El señor Holmes, pensó que necesitaría ayuda para ubicarme, y por lo que veo no se equivoco.

—Ya veo... Holmes me pidió que te diera la siguiente información. Dirígete al correo central y retira una carta dirigida a S.H, viene desde París, Francia. Y luego anda a Baker Street y esperaremos a Holmes—concluí con un susurro.

— Esta bien, nos vemos al rato—Susurro— ¡Ahí viene mamá!

Wiggins se dirigió a la entrada del local, y salió rápidamente a la vez que una mujer de mediana edad pasaba por las afueras de la juguetería.

Mientras Wiggins salía del local, yo me quede un minuto más en él para que nadie sospechara nada.

Salí del local rumbo a Baker Street en donde esperaría a Wiggins y Holmes. Con cada paso que daba, mi mente trataba de atar cabos con la poca información que tenía aunque había una pregunta que yo no podía responder y que claro esta solo lo podía responder mi gran amigo, Holmes. Desde que salimos de Scotland Yard, no había podido preguntarle que era lo que estaba pensando y mi mente tampoco podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas como la mente de mi amigo, claramente Holmes era brillante en lo que hacia.

Después de veinte minutos caminando por las calles de Londres llegue a Baker Street, abrí la puerta y la Sra. Hudson me recibió cariñosamente.

—Por fin llega Dr. Watson. ¿Quiere que le sirva la comida?—Preguntó amablemente

— Eh... Esta bien, ¿Ha llegado Wiggins?— La Sra. Hudson negó— Espero que no tenga problemas en el correo.

—Ese niño es muy inteligente, no los tendrá—Sonrío sirviéndome la comida del medio día— ¿Sabe a que hora llegará el Sr. Holmes?— Yo negué, a la vez que comenzaba a comer.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Wiggins llego a Baker Street. El chico se sentó a mi lado y la Sra. Hudson le sirvió comida. Dejo encima de la mesa la carta que Holmes le había encomendado que vaya a retirar; claramente venía desde Paris. La dirección era exactamente en donde me encontraba y la persona que lo enviaba era "A. Vionnet". Traté de recordar si era alguien que conocía o de algún cliente pasado, pero nada me hizo recordar aquel nombre. Al cabo de diez minutos Holmes apareció en la pensión.

— Dr Watson, Wiggins, suban a mi despacho por favor—Nos dijo Holmes, subiendo las escaleras— Luego comeré Sra. Hudson—agregó, antes que la Sra. Hudson pudiera replicar.

— ¿Trajiste la carta, Wiggins?— le preguntó Holmes y el chico asintió— Bien, aquí tienes un chelín y no desaparezcas de estos lados, te necesitaré muy pronto, junto con los demás chicos.

Wiggins asintió y salio rápidamente del despacho de Holmes. Por otro lado mi amigo abrió la carta y me la entrego para que la leyera.

— ¿Acaso Ud. no la va a leer?—Pregunte curiosamente

—Por favor, hágalo usted.

— Esta bien.

_Monsieur Holmes: _

_Espero que esta carta le llegue lo más pronto posible y cuando digo lo mas pronto, tiene que llegar antes del trece de Enero. Ya que lo que pensábamos que era un simple ladrón, es también un estafador; aun no sé de qué nivel será pero cada vez que investigo, me doy cuenta de que es uno muy peligroso. Por favor, hágala saber a su primo que esta en peligro, y que no hable con nadie de acento Francés._

_Se despide_

_A.V_

— ¿Desde el principio sabía que algo pasaba?, ¿usted sabía que su primo estaba en peligro y no hizo nada para avisarle?, ¡Holmes, es su primo!, ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera muerto?—agregué exasperado.

—No haga suposiciones. Y Sí, sabía que algo pasaba y sabía que Sherrinford estaba en peligro y por eso fue la discusión que tuvimos algún tiempo atrás. Sherrinford quería hacer negocios con un Ladrón profesional (claro que él no lo sabía), mejor dicho con un estafador.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?, ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

—No es eso Watson, no es eso. La cosa es que si mas gente se enteraba de esto, mas personas podrían salir perjudicadas. Amigo mío, esto no es como los demás casos que hemos investigado juntos—apoyo su mano en mi hombro— Esto es algo completamente nuevo y... mucho más peligroso.

— ¿Qué tanto?— Pregunté

—Tanto, que al final desconfiaríamos de nuestros amigos. Algo así como la llamada "guerra fría". —Respondió Holmes— Además la señora Agatha Bonnet...

— Perdón que le interrumpa su relato, pero ¿Quién es ella?

—Es la ama de llaves del Sr. Potter. Es con ella con quien fui hablar. Como sabe, la señora Agatha es de origen Frances, pero hace veinte y cinco años que vive aquí en Londres. Lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente fue, Si lleva tanto tiempo viviendo aquí ¿Por qué no habla el ingles? Pero cuando fui hablar con ella, supe que su vida corría peligro. Me explico que hace un tiempo que la seguían, que era un bandido de este país que se había radicado en Francia. Ella se vino a vivir aquí, quiso usar lo que ustedes los médicos llaman la psicología, ya que su "enemigo" no se le cruzaría por la mente buscarla en su propio país de origen. El idioma era lo que tenía que esconder, si aquel tipo la escuchaba hablar en ingles, sabría perfectamente que sería ella. Es por ello que solo habla el Frances.

—Impresionante—Exclamé

—No tiene nada de impresionante Watson. Todo lo que le dije es mentira—Mire sorprendido a mi amigo— Esa señora esta ocultando algo, al fijarme en sus movimientos de manos, de sus piernas y sus ojos asustados, se que toda esa historia esta inventada, la señora Agatha sabe algo, algo importante.

— No ha pensado... que todo esto sea algo mínimo solo para asustarnos y ponernos paranoicos. No ha pensado tal vez en la posibilidad de que lo de su primo solo puedo haber sido un mal entendido y una coincidencia de nombres

Sherlock Holmes soltó una risa.

—Watson, no se tape los ojos ante el miedo. Lo de Sherrinford fue verdad, ¿acaso no recuerda lo que leyó en la carta? _"pensábamos que era un simple ladrón"_ _[...] "Que su primo no hable con alguien de acento francés"_ [...]. Además... ¿un alcance de nombre?, seria demasiado coincidencia ¿no lo cree?

—Sí ya lo creo... Pero ¿quien es la persona que le enviaba cartas desde Francia?, debe ser alguien de suma confianza.

—Y lo es Watson, y lo es—Sonrío— Pero aquello se lo explicaré a su debido tiempo, solo déme dos días a lo mucho y le responderé su pregunta. Ahora le enviaremos una carta al inspector Lestrade, explicándole el por que de la inocencia de Sherrinford.

* * *

¿Les gusto?... Dejen review para saber sus opiniones =D

Saludos


End file.
